


Worry

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a brutal run-in with a vampire nest John’s remain vigilant at his girlfriend’s bedside just hoping she wakes up.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a drabble challenge with a character and an emotion. Also, I know nothing about medical situations I just do what I want. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    He sits elbows on the edge of the bed, hands steepled under his chin, and in need of a shave. Well, by this point he needs a shower. If she was awake she’d be furious with him for letting himself go, but she’s not and he doesn’t know if she ever will be again. The tubes running from her body to machines are nauseating and he just wants her to wake up.

   “Dad,” Dean’s voice makes him jerk his head up to attention. His eldest stands holding a tray of coffees and his duffle bag, “I talked the nurses into letting you use their shower room. Come on.”

   “I can’t just leave her Dean. What if she wakes up? I don’t want her to be alone,” John reaches out taking her hand into his.

   “Dad, when she wakes up,” Dean begins stepping into the room. “When she wakes up she’s going to need you and she doesn’t need to see you like this. Please let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll stay right here with her.”

   “Dean, I can’t lose her. I can’t lose another woman I,” but John can’t finish and Dean understands. Dean knows his father probably better than anyone. He can see the pain in his face and the worry in his eyes. But Dean wasn’t lying to his father Y/N’s strong and despite whatever those vampires did to her she’s going to wake up.

   “Dad, please go take a shower,” Dean shoves him the duffle bag and with one last squeeze of her hand, John listens to his son. Dean pats his father’s back before taking his father’s seat next to her.

   The shower does make him feel slightly better and he even manages to trim his beard a bit. He puts on the flannel shirt she bought for him and heads back to the room. His breath catches as Dean is pacing in the hallway. He rushes to the door but Dean bars him from going in. It doesn’t stop him from seeing the doctor’s surrounding the bed and the shrill sounds of the machinery. John is a wreck as they continue working on her before they slowly file out of the room. The nurses and doctors exit with her doctor stopping with a smile.

   “Your friend’s awake, Mr. Winchester. She’s asking for you,” the doctor smiles and John doesn’t wait a moment before bursting through the door.

   John’s not a crier but today is different she smiles up at him with that smile he looks forward to every morning, “You look worried baby.” She pulls back the sheet patting the mattress and John crawls in letting her snuggle against him.

   “Don’t you scare me like that again,” John orders and she nods kissing his lips and John finally feels like he can breathe again.


End file.
